


my one in six billion

by lrviolet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrviolet/pseuds/lrviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the only one for me, even when you're not yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my one in six billion

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've written way back for a different fandom before. Just the revival of this reminded me how much I enjoy this kind of dynamic in otps.

“Why are you so slow?”

 

“Why do you complain so much?”

 

His back ached with every step he took uphill. He wasn’t that rich to get her a taxi either, and she was broke after being thrown out from her own home (quite a long story, he always avoided when people asked). She had nowhere else to go, and he had a tiny room for an apartment just up at the outskirts of town, near the old Academy when they first met. Now they were living together, for fifteen days, fourteen hours, three minutes and forty-eight seconds but who’s counting. Nope, definitely not him.

 

“Geez, Ino, for someone who goes on diets a lot, you weigh tons.”

 

“Then put me down.”

 

“Why don’t I just leave you here in the middle of the road because you’re obviously too drunk to function and I’m tired as hell?”

 

“I’m not drunk.”

 

“Yes, and neither am I.”

 

Ino was and always had been feisty, especially when she drank... stuff, he noted. She wasn’t scared of anything, other than spiders, tyrant fathers, and pomegranates. He didn’t understand too why it was the top three but he made sure to keep his place clean of cobwebs, warned whenever his father (or her father) would come go looking for them and only bought grapefruits, like she requested.

 

She seemed to have the lowest alcohol tolerance though, despite her strong appeal, and Shikamaru took the time to adjust to her gin preferences, watching every drink she downs in a blink of an eye like the toughest girl in this side of town. Not something you’d expect hours later when she's spilling on the bathroom floor after one too many.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You shut up.”

 

“Make me.”

 

“We can’t make out here, Ino, please I don’t need you and your wait-I-need-to-vomit moments.”

 

“I made out with Sai the other night.”

 

“Stay away from Sai.”

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

“No.”

 

She whacked his back, annoyed. Gritted her teeth, even, now tugging on his hair lightly as he groaned for her to stop it or else he would drop a big pig like her and he would leave her behind. When she finally settled, she made a hmph sound to show her irritation, looking at the stars above them.

 

“I’m no one’s girl.” She smiled when she said it, pensive, lost in her Wonderland of a world.

 

“You’re my girl.” He frowned when he said it. Just lazy, and wanting to sleep.

 

“So why can’t we make out?” That was a whine. He disliked whining. He'd been hearing her whine for almost thirteen years of his life. Again, not that he was counting the years behind him.

 

“Because!” He stopped, putting her down off his back, and facing her at once. His eyes were never the problem when he was induced with alcohol, and neither were his legs, but the moment he saw her, wearing his coat because it'd been cold now and her messy blonde hair out of its usual place, longer even than the last time, with a band-aid on her forehead, his knees started to go weak, and his eyes played with him like how they usually would when he was around her. What a mess, Ino was. He'd never felt so lucky to be around one.

 

“Because we’re both tipsy!” He rubbed his eyes, holding her hand now to balance.

 

They were both silent. And drunk. And they have been together for fifteen days, fourteen hours, nineteen minutes and twenty seconds but who’s counting.

 

She presses his hand in a tight grip, pecks his cheek, then beaming afterwards that challenged the stars above to shine brighter. 

 

"Thank you for being tipsy with me."


End file.
